


Misconceptions

by bloodsugar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Lives, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Everyone thinks they know how Tony Stark fucks.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, jeez, I hope this doesn't establish me as that girl who can't write plot.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

There are a lot of misconceptions about what Tony Stark is like in bed.

Everyone has their own ideas - the journalists; the one night stands; the fans; the exes; the groupies; the friends of friends; the Avengers.

~

He doesn't mean to stay. He doesn't mean to _watch_. Definitely not.

But Jason is exhausted, it's been a long week at MIT, and his limbs are heavy as it is without this weighing him down on the spot. This is not what he expected to find when coming back home.

Parker is a great roommate most of the time - no loud music, no annoying friends over all the time; he cleans up after himself and doesn't make a mess. Hell, they barely see each other. Parker definitely doesn't leave the door to his bedroom open, especially not like this, like it has been slammed open and then forgotten entirely.

Then again, Jason can tell why Parker was too distracted to close it.

He stares, rooted on the spot across Parker's bedroom.

His baby faced, stammering, innocent looking roommate... is being... ploughed into by_ Tony Stark_.

Wasn't Stark dead?! Certainly in no condition be ramming his roommate into the bed like a sailor on leave? He's making Parker practically squeal with every punishing thrust of his hips, nailing him into the bed. Stark's balls are slapping against Parker's ass, and the mattress is protesting under the onslaught of his hard movements.

Jason thinks he hears Stark murmur something like "...missed you, kid..." and Parker whines at that like a goddamn bitch in heat. Jason knows he's not getting _that_ sound out of his head easy.

He finally manages to tear himself away, sneaking quietly into his room, Peter's increasingly loud moans of "Oh, Mr. Stark!" muffling as he closes his door. He can still hear them going at it so he reaches for his earbuds. Parker screams again and Jason rushes to turn on the music. He's going to need to turn up the volume.

Jesus, Jason thought Stark was all ego and no follow up. That's why his favorite Avenger is Thor. Maybe he needs to reconsider his favorites.

Nice to see Stark is alive though and that er, his libido hasn't taken a hit from the whole dying thing.

~

Pepper has been with Tony enough times to actually know him. Intimately. Know him very well. Intimately.

She has been on the receiving end of all sorts of Tony passions - tired passion; desperate passion; just-saved-the-world passion; can-not-believe-I didn't-die-passion, etc.

So she's pretty confident he can't surprise her in any way. Certainly not now that death has done them part and she has someone new.

The first surprise, the one she stumbles into with such lack of grace is Tony _and Peter_, Peter Parker, in a bathroom at the compound.

First of all, Peter?? The kid? When and how did this happen? Tony has barely been back two months. Was he always attracted to Peter?

Second of all, who makes love in a bathroom? And honestly, Pepper wishes she can describe it as anything else but that is what it appears to be. Tony is holding Peter in his arms with such reverence, such gentleness - arms around the boy, cradling him as Tony ... as Tony...

_My God_, she thinks, her gaze glued to the slow glide of Tony's hips between Peter's spread thighs. They moan in unison then and Pepper knows she shouldn't be witnessing any of this.

She backs away and closes the door, returning to the meeting room without having peed.

_They didn't even see her, didn't hear her._

Pepper doesn't hear her assistant calling her name until the third time.

~

Fury is a resourceful man. Always has been.

So if he took advantage of Stark's demise to hack into the Avengers compound surveillance, well, that is not a flaw of his.

He doesn't check the feeds often, maybe once a week, if that. Now that Stark is back, he fully expects that his access will be cut off soon.

When it doesn't happen within a week of Stark's return, Fury figures Stark is being surrounded by friends and family and the last thing on his mind is spies and their ways.

When he still has access to the video feeds a month later, he assumes Stark is just busy.

Two months in, Fury's curiosity has reached its peak. How has Tony Stark of all people not realized Nicholas Fury, spy extraordinaire, has access to his private surveillance?

He begins watching the tapes more often - sometimes in real time, sometimes going back a day or two. He sees Stark at Avengers meetings, Stark at the lab working on new Iron Man suits, Stark going to sleep for half an hour at 5AM or sometimes not at all. Fury expected Stark to be bringing models to his bedroom but there is none of that, surprisingly. 

He's about to shut down the feed when Fury stumbles on it for the first time.

So this is why Stark hasn't caught him yet. This is what has him so busy and distracted. Fury's eyebrows go up as he contemplates what he is seeing.

Tony Stark on his knees in front of his protege, servicing him. Parker is not a kid anymore at 19, after saving the world a dozen times over, but it is still peculiar. If Fury ever had to imagine these two doing the deed, it certainly wouldn't be with _Stark_ on his knees.

He doesn't look for more of Stark and Parker's intimate interactions and dials back on watching the feeds altogether after that.

As long as Stark is alive and well, making the world a better place, he can suck Spider-man's dick if he wants to. Fury just doesn't have to _see_ it.

~

Everyone says paparazzi are annoying, third-rate wanna-be reporters.

But it's her job, she's good at it, and she enjoys it. She enjoys that she is good at it. At this particular moment, her enjoyment is laced with shock, among other things.

The camera she got from some dealer who had alien tech and enough time on his hands to develop non-weapons with it. When she looks through the lens, she can see straight through the car's windows.

The tiny drone with the mic in it? She forgot what alien ship that came from. But it is now in Stark's Audi, which is parked on a dark street corner, and still as much of an eyesore as usual. Really, if Stark doesn't want to be easily stalked maybe he should try being more subtle.

She snorts under her nose because there is nothing subtle about this, nothing at all.

Peter Parker- teenager for a couple more months, MIT student, successor of Stark's empire during Stark's absence, genius, Spider-man - is riding Tony Stark in the backseat of the Audi like his life depends on it. His cries of unrestrained pleasure are deafening in her earpiece, the poor thing sounds so horny. No wonder his Spidey senses haven't caught onto her.

Stark at least, to his credit, sounds a bit more composed. "You're so good, Pete, so good," he's reassuring softly, his hands on the boy's hips, steadying him, guiding him. His hips shift and grind underneath Parker's ass, burying his cock deeper with a grunt. The Spider-man suit is thrown haphazardly on the seat next to him.

She assumes this is a moment stolen between crime fighting sessions. Peter Parker couldn't wait to have Tony's Stark's dick in private so he had to straddle him right here in Queens?

She can't help but grin as she takes the pictures. This story is going to make her the highest paid pap in the state, or maybe even the country.

You'd think Stark would have more sense than to have public sex with his superhero boy toy.

~

When news breaks of Stark and Peter's little sex rendezvous, Sam thinks '_huh'_ and shrugs.

Figures the kid would be the one in charge, taking what he needed from Stark. Sam wasn't surprised, not with how much Peter had hounded him to help find a way to bring Stark back.

Sam does a great job of ignoring the media's outrage. (The age difference, oh, the horror.) It's none of their business, it's none of anybody's business, even if it takes the world by storm. For a couple of weeks every news channel is covering the unbelievable story of Tony Stark returning from the dead crazy enough to fuck a teenager. They won't be able to use that term in a few weeks so it will dial down. Sam expects this because Stark is planning a big birthday party for his boyfriend. At least that is what they'd said they were at an Avengers meeting Stark called to "dispel any rumors".

It is at that exact birthday party the following month when Sam's nonchalance about the whole IronSpider, or was it Starker, thing is shattered.

If he has to blame someone, then Sam would say it is Bruce's fault for offering to improve his wings. So when Bruce offers to take Sam away from the party to show him the improvements to the wings, Sam goes along with it. Bruce shares a lab with Tony, the space is wide enough. It may be party Sam's own fault, then. He should have known better, should have noticed Stark and Peter slipping away from the party.

Definitely couldn't have predicted they would go to the lab though. Or that Stark would be so hard up he'd forget to lock it down.

So when Bruce scans the door open, he and Sam are met with a visual that the most liberal of media reps would go nuts over.

Stark has Peter bent over one of the tables - the one with Sam's wings on it, ironically - and is pounding him into next week, rhythmic and unrestrained, the table moving with the force of his thrusts.

Peter, flushed, pants around his ankles, is clutching at the table and denting it with his fingers while moaning and crying out for Stark.

"Mr. Stark, Tony, please, please," he's begging, it occurs to Sam. Bruce is frozen in time next to him, jaw on the floor.

"Please what, Pete, you're gonna have to be more specific," Stark responds, breathless. His hand is in Peter's hair, pulling it and holding him in place. (_Guess Peter is not the one in charge after all._)

Peter whines, his back arching impossibly, seeking Stark's rough movements, taking him in. "Please Tony, cum inside me, I want it so much, _please! _" he pleads. His voice is the sound of pure need.

Sam turns away before Stark can oblige, barely managing to pull Bruce along with him. The door closes behind them with a swish.

Sam purposely doesn't think about what he just saw, but he wishes Steve was there for it. He can imagine the look on his face.

~

Peter's fantasies about Tony, since he can remember, have been of a very healthy variety.

At 14, he'd been certain Mr. Stark would be passionate, the sex with him heated, overwhelming.

At 16, he'd decided that Mr. Stark would actually be gentle and sweet, taking his time with a partner.

At 18, Peter fantasized about Mr. Stark denying him his orgasm while he took his pleasure from Peter's body.

At 19, Peter was surprised to learn that sex with Mr. Stark wasn't just one type. That made sense, Mr. Stark wasn't a simple man in any way.

At 20, as Tony holds him down in the lab and fills him up with his hot cum, Peter gives up fantasies and theories altogether, his orgasm whitening his vision.

Why have misconceptions when he can have the real thing.


End file.
